sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter Comes Thundering In
Jupiter Comes Thundering In is the 21st episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by A Friend in Wolf's Clothing and followed by The Power of Friendship. Plot Queen Beryl gives the Negaforce some energy. The Negaforce tells her to use a new homing crystal to find the seven Rainbow Crystals, inside each of which is one of the Seven Shadows, the mightiest warriors of the Negaverse, and only when all seven crystals are brought together will the Imperium Silver Crystal be revealed. Serena is late for school again. On her way there, she bumps into a jerk. He not only refuses her apology, but he and his two friends try to beat her up and take her lunch money, but a girl named Lita appears and beats them up, knocking two of the bullies out and forcing the one Serena bumped into to run away. Luna senses something about her. Beryl tells Zoycite about the Rainbow Crystals and the Seven Shadows, and how Queen Serenity trapped the Seven Shadows inside the power of the silver crystal, which then shattered into the seven Rainbow Crystals, each with a Shadow warrior locked inside it, and vanished into Earth's atmosphere. Malachite says that they were reborn inside humans, who now carry the crystals inside them. Beryl gives Zoycite a homing crystal and she uses it to track down the first of the seven rainbow crystal carriers. At school, Melvin tells Serena that Lita was transferred from her old school over to Crossroads for fighting. Serena and Lita go over to the arcade. After Amy and Raye arrive, they see Game Machine Joe, a legendary crane game player who gets every toy he wants from the crane game. Lita falls in love with him, saying he looks just like her old boyfriend. Game Machine Joe is the first of the crystal carriers. Zoycite tries to extract his crystal, but Lita stops her and fights her. She punches Zoycite in the face. When Serena arrives, Zoycite retreats. Joe walks away, and Lita goes after him. Joe initially tells Lita to stay away from him, but later tells her to come into the restaurant with him, and tells her he thought she thought he was a wimp. When she asks how he gets them, he shows her that he has telekinetic power. Zoycite returns and attacks them. She extracts the red rainbow crystal from Joe. Sailor Moon arrives, but Zoycite teleports away, turning Joe into one of the Seven Shadows, a Negamonster named Game Machine Man. He attacks Sailor Moon with a hammer, but Lita picks him up. The symbol of Jupiter appears on her forehead. Lita throws Game Machine Man. He then traps Sailor Moon with a crane-like device. Luna gives Lita a transformation pen, and she transforms into Sailor Jupiter by saying "Jupiter Power!" She then uses Jupiter Thunder Crash to stop Game Machine Man's attack. Luna tells them that the only way to defeat him is to make him human again. She gives Sailor Moon the Crescent Moon Wand, which she says "Moon Healing Activation" to break the spell and turn Game Machine Man back into Joe. Luna tells Sailor Moon that the Crescent Moon Wand is the symbol of the Sailor Scouts' leader, which is Sailor Moon. She also discovers that Tuxedo Mask left her a Star Locket that plays a slower instrumental version of the theme song, as a symbol of their love and affection. Lita loses at the Sailor V video game. Lita falls in love with Andrew, saying he looks like her old boyfriend. Notes *First appearance of the Star Locket *First appearance of Lita/Sailor Jupiter and the Negaforce *First and last appearance of Game Machine Man, Champion of the Negaverse *Zoycite gets the red crystal *Final voice acting of Tracey Moore as Serena/Sailor Moon Trivia *When Sailor Jupiter uses Jupiter Thunder Crash for the first time, she says "Supreme Thunder Crash" instead *Zoycite's blood appears to be red when Lita punches her in the face. However, as shown in the previous episode, Neflite's blood was green. *The Homing Crystal that Queen Beryl creates for Zoycite greatly resembles the Star Crystal that Neflite creates for himself in "Molly's Folly" but with different magic powers. *This episode marks the first time since and "An Uncharmed Life" that another Sailor Scout joins the group and the third one that a Sailor Scout other than Sailor Moon debuts. The first was "Computer School Blues" which marked Sailor Mercury's first appearance and the second was "An Uncharmed Life" which marked the debut of Sailor Mars. Category:Sailor Moon episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Sailor Jupiter